An Angelic Romance
by SnowOrchid
Summary: Knuckles falls for a new girl living in the village, and has this feeling that keeps drawing himself to her. Yuki is a very shy bookworm recluse that has a big secret: She's a purebred angel! How will this work? Sonic Boom Universe!
1. About Yuki

Stats: Yuki Sinclair

Full name: Yuki Marisa Sinclair

Mother: Maria Sinclair(née Hanazono)

Father: Byron Sinclair

Age: 16

Species: Hedgehog-Angel hybrid

Fur color: light purple

Eye color: Gold

Skin color: Peach

Personality: Sweet, shy, gentle, romantic, helpful, smart, naive, a child at heart

Likes: cooking, reading, writing, singing, dancing, gardening, animals

Dislikes: violence, speaking out loud

Fears: being ridiculed for being an angel, being brokenhearted, crowds of people

Talents: professional cook, amateur author, flight, plays multiple instruments, beautiful singer, amazing dancer, can speak to animals


	2. Start of Life

_I'm so scared of being in the mortal world but Mom thinks it'll be good for me to step out of my comfort zone. I'm frightened by everyone around me, fearful if what they'll do if they find out about me and who I truly am. Mom thinks that I'll find someone to love on Earth like when she met my father. The legend of children born from an angel parent and a mortal parent are born either full mortal or full angel. I was born a full angel like my mom. After my birth, I spent a few years with my father but was sent with my mom back up to be with my own kind to go to school. Mom thought it'd be best if I went to school surrounded by people my own kind so I wouldn't feel so alone. However, during school, I didn't really want to be in the spotlight and became a shy bookworm. I didn't want friends and I stayed in the background. Mom kept trying to push me into making friends but I just couldn't do it. Low self-esteem is rare for an angel to have, and I was one of them. I didn't believe when someone would call me beautiful, or gave me compliments. I always hid myself in a book and kept to myself. Now Mom thinks it's time for me to come out of my shell and explore Earth. What am I going to do?_

Yuki Sinclair has been a really shy bookworm since she could remember. Born on Earth by her fox-angel mother and her hedgehog mortal father, she was born a full-fledged angel, like her mother Maria. After spending a few years of her childhood with her parents, she was sent to school in the angel world when she was of age. She left behind her father, who promised to remain loyal to her mother until his time came that they could be together. During her time in school, she attracted many suitors with her beauty and her intelligence, but didn't feel a spark between any of them. She remained a shy bookworm wallflower during her time with the angels, and now her mother is sending her to Earth to explore the world and have her come out of her shell. She's so frightened by what could happen if people find out about her but she knows that her father will be right nearby for her. Her mom tells her that she can find true love on Earth, but Yuki doesn't believe that anyone would love a freak like her.

Yuki had moved into a house on the outskirts of the village to keep herself hidden from the people. Her father, Byron, lived right in the village and helped her move right in.

"Daddy, I don't know if I can live here. I'm scared."

"Yuki, don't be afraid. I'll be right in the village whenever you need me. Besides, everyone in the village is really friendly; except for Dr. Eggman."

"Dr. Eggman? Who's he?"

"An evil scientist that builds evil robots that attack the village from time to time. But don't worry. Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends save us at the end of the day, and everything's back to normal. Maybe you can be friends with them."

"Daddy, no one wants to friends with a freak like me. I'm better off alone."

"Honey, you're not a freak. You're really special. I never thought your mother was a freak when I met her. I thought to myself, 'That woman is beautiful and I can tell she's special.' And then you came into our lives. When you were born an angel, I thought, 'My baby girl will grow up happy and be the most beautiful girl in the world.', and I was right."

"Oh daddy!", she whined with a blush.

"Yuki, give this a chance, and if you still don't like it, you can always go back home."

Yuki's father kisses her cheek and head out the door.

"Oh, I hope he's right about this place."


	3. Worries and Doubt

_"I can't believe that I'm actually on mortal ground, but I'll give this a try. It can't be any different than being in the angel world. From what I heard, everyone can be nice while others can be mean, and boys aren't so different than the ones I see back home. I surely hope Mom was right about me coming here. At least Dad's close by so I shouldn't worry too much._ _I'll just keep to myself and spend time with him."_ Yuki thought to herself.

Yuki was lying down on her bed and stared up at the ceiling of her room, thinking about what she can do and how spending time on mortal ground won't be as different as being in the angel world.

 _Living in the angel world with no friends wasn't that hard for me. I entertained myself with all types of lessons; from learning to play all types of instruments to writing my own sto_ _ries, to taking ballet and cooking. I was turning into a graceful lady, my mother said, and I read every book I could get my hands on. I was learning so much and I felt like I could handle being by myself. But I was still scared of being in the mortal world, and how they'd react knowing about me. At least in this house I have room to do everything I could ever want. I have my own space outside to build my own garden, enough room for all the instruments, a big kitchen for me to cook my own food, and a quiet space for me to read and write. Plus, it's not too far from the village but still feels secluded enough for me._

Yuki was still unsure about being on Bygone Island and what she can do here. She was still nervous about being around mortals and trying to keep her identity a secret from the villagers. The only reason she's here is because her mother saw that Yuki was stuck inside her shell and wanted her to explore life outside the angel world. Yuki's mother, Maria, told her that she would send her to Bygone Island after school was over so she could see what the mortal world is like and spend time with her father, but Maria had inner motives into sending her daughter to the mortal world.

Maria knew that Yuki had self-esteem issues and didn't believe that she could find love like her parents. Maria felt that her little girl was feeling unhappy about being an angel and alone since only a few angels were born to angel and mortal parents. She figured that Yuki could find someone special on mortal ground like her and find happiness while trying to have fun on the island.

 _I'd get packages sent by Mom everyday; she'd send me books, sheet music and cooking tools and cookbooks. I'd spend days coddled up inside like a recluse practicing my music, cooking all kinds of food, or be gardening outside. I'd grow all my fruits, vegetables, herbs and tea leaves all by myself. After living on Earth for about 3 weeks, I felt like I was part of nature. But, everything changed when I got a call from my dad asking me to visit him in the village. I decided to go since I wanted to see the village and show everyone I was friendly. Plus, I made too much food for myself and, being the angel I am, I wanted to share it with the people. I just hope I won't attract unwanted attention during my first visit of stepping out of my home and experience the mortal world for myself._

* * *

Please don't be afraid to tell me what you think about this story. I want to know if I'm any good and if this story is any good. If it's not, I'll scrap it and write something better.


	4. A New Day

_(The Next Morning)_

The sun began to rise over Bygone Island, signaling the sign of a new beautiful day to everyone in the village. Yuki felt the sun's warming light on her face as it seeped through her bedroom windows. She woke up but had the desire to sleep more with her pillow calling out to her to visit dreamland once again, but she had plans to spend time with her father in the village, and she couldn't flake out. She began to crawl out of her warm bed and felt the chilly wood floor under her feet as she began to stretch the sleep out of her body.

"Alright, Yuki. Hopefully this day won't be so bad. You'll spend time with dad, and he'll take you for a tour around the village. Maybe Dad can give someone my cooking or he'll eat it like the greedy little pig he is. He can be such a glutton when it comes to my cooking or Mom's cooking, but we still love him."

Yuki began her day by tending her garden and gathering some flowers for her father. Afterwards, she washed all the dirt and inner worries away with a soothing shower. While drying herself off, Yuki began to observe her reflection in the bathroom mirror. Although she had captured the eyes of many boys in the angel world, she couldn't perceive herself as a beautiful girl.

" _Maybe I won't get any unwanted attention after all. I'm just a freak with no good looks. Boys back home were just being nice and laughed at me behind my back. No way I'll be noticed by anyone in the village. I'll just keep your wings hidden from the public and blend in with my surroundings. I'll be safe just by staying in the background, unnoticed."_

Yuki began to slip on some clothes & put on her lucky charm: a gold heart-shaped locket that her parents gave her for her birthday. She packed all her leftover cooking into a tan handwoven picnic basket her father gave her. She slipped a brown satchel over her shoulder and put her house keys, a book and her wallet inside.

"Well, here goes nothing. Time to step outside and experience the mortal world."

 _(In the Village Center)_

Sonic and Knuckles decided to head into town to get some lunch and do some shopping for Tails.

"Man, Tails needs a lot of stuff! This list is as long as my arm!", Sonic complained.

"Well, it's better than listening to him whine. He wouldn't stop until we gave in."

"Yeah, but at least we get out of the house, and we get treated to lunch by Tails."

As they continue to walk, Knuckles spots Yuki walking nearby wearing a modest light blue sundress and white go-go boots, with round-rimmed glasses on over her eyes and her hair up in a ponytail. He observed her walking gracefully with her hands clutching her basket and her satchel moving side to side with her body. Knuckles was completely mesmerized by her beauty and how amazing she looked. He couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Hey! Earth to Knucklehead! You still here?! Hello?!", Sonic shouted, waving his hand in front of Knuckles' face.

"She's beautiful...", Knuckles said in a lovestruck daze.

Sonic spotted Yuki and put together the puzzle. Knuckles was in love!

* * *

Sorry if this chapter sucks. I haven't been able to come up with good stuff since I'm getting ready to leave for college in a few weeks. If the story is still terrible, I'll try my best to make it better than it is.


	5. Fated Encounter

As the boys continued to do the shopping around the marketplace, Yuki continued her walk to the park to meet up with her father. She walked around until she saw her dad feeding birds on a park bench.

"Hey daddy!"

"Hey, baby girl. Glad I could see you out of the house. Everything going okay at the new house?"

"Yeah, everything's okay. So what are we going to do today?"

"Well, how about I show you around the marketplace and we can have lunch together? It's been a while since we've spent some quality time together."

"Sounds great. But will there be a lot of people around?" Yuki said worried.

"Don't worry, Yuki. You'll be fine. No one knows or will know your secret, and this will be good practice to help you with your fear of crowds."

"Alright. I guess I can handle it if I stay calm as we walk around, and we can have some of the leftover udon noodle soup with steamed veggies and chocolate cookies I made the other day."

"Oh, honey. You remind so much of your mother. She used to cook for me all the time and I couldn't stop thinking about how delicious it was."

"Yeah, I remember. You'd eat her cooking until your stomach popped." Yuki said with a smile.

"And even if I did pop, I would keep eating what you and your mother made."

"Oh daddy!"

They continued their walk of the marketplace, passing by all sorts of stands open for business. Yuki kept calm as they walked, taking deep breaths and clearing her mind of her fears.

' _Just stay calm. No one know who you are and no one's looking at you. Clear your mind of all your worries.'_ Yuki's subconscious chanted within her mind.

Yuki was so distracted looking around and staying calm, she knocked into someone, causing her to fall to the ground and causing her to lose her glasses and basket.

"I'm so sorry! Are you okay?", a voice said.

"Yes, thank you. I just need my glasses to see."

Yuki felt around the dirt ground looking for her glasses when she felt a warm hand on top of hers and her glasses. When she looked up, she saw a pair of sparking violet eyes staring back at her.

 _(Earlier)_

Knuckles was in a dream-like state after seeing Yuki walking by and was hoping to see her again. He was so distracted, he didn't even bother to help Sonic with the shopping or carrying the bags.

"I wonder what she likes in a guy. What's her favorite flower? What's her favorite food?" Knuckles said dreamily.

"Sounds like you just bitten by the love bug! But what makes you think you'll see her again so quickly? And could you help me with these bags while you're in dreamland?" Sonic said, dragging bags full of parts and groceries on the ground.

Just as the boys were heading to the next stand, Knuckles bumps into someone and falls to the ground. When he composes himself, he notices that he crashed into Yuki.

"I'm so sorry! Are you okay?!", he said.

"Yes. Thank you. I just need my glasses to see."

Knuckles helps her look for them, and just as he had her glasses in his hand, Yuki's warm hand softly fell on top of his. He slowly looked up and noticed how beautiful her gold eyes were and how they sparkled in the sunlight. It seemed like an eternity had passed as they gazed into each other's eyes until Knuckles snapped back into reality.

"Oh! I-I'm sorry! Here!", he said shyly, handing her glasses back to her.

"Thank you. You're so kind."

Yuki placed the glasses on her face and gathered herself to stand up from the ground, dusting the dirt off her dress and hair.

"I'm sorry I bumped into you." Yuki apologized.

"That's okay. It's mainly my fault. I wasn't paying attention. I haven't really seen you around the village. Did you just move here?"

"Yeah. I'm new in town, and I'm trying to find my way around here."

"Well if it's okay with you, maybe I can show you around sometime."

"I'll think about it."

Yuki looked away shyly, not knowing what to say next. She sighed a breath of relief when her father can running towards her.

"Yuki! Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, daddy. Everything's great. Let's get going."

Yuki and her father run off and blend themselves into the crowd. Knuckles realizes Yuki left her basket and grabs it by the handle gently.

"Hey, wait! You dropped this!"

He can smell the sweet scent of fresh cookies and her udon soup as he gripped the basket tightly.

"Maybe it's a sign I'll see her again. I hope I'll see her just one more time."

Knuckles then resumes shopping, clutching Yuki's basket and dreaming about her.

Unknown to Knuckles, Sonic saw the whole display and began to think of ways to help Knuckles and tease him about having a crush.


	6. Messing with Knuckles

Knuckles and Sonic make it back to Tails' workshop with their arms filled will bags of groceries and inventor parts.

"Did you get everything I need on my list?" Tails said while organizing his blueprints.

"Yes, Master. We did everything you asked us to do." Sonic said with a snarky attitude.

Knuckles just had a lovesick look on his face and tuned everything out, while still clutching Yuki's basket full of her food.

"She was so beautiful, and she actually talked to me..." he said stuck in his dream world.

"Uh, what's up with Knuckles?" Tails asked with curiosity.

"Oh yeah. He has a crush on this new girl he met in the marketplace."

Tails dropped two bags of parts on the ground after hearing this news.

"He's what?!" Tails shouted.

"That's what I thought too! And this girl is way cute to boot!"

"Oh my gosh! What does she look like?! What's her name?!"

"Her name's Yuki, and she's absolutely stunning. A total ten!"

"Wow, Knuckles has a crush on a girl! This is something you'd never expect."

"I know, right? I'd ask him what happened, but he's still in his lovesick dreamland."

Tails chuckled while looking at Knuckles daydreaming away.

"How are we going to snap him out of it?" Tails asked.

"I think I have an idea."

Sonic walks up to his love-stricken friend and slaps him across the face.

"OW! Dude, what the heck?!" Knuckles screamed, rubbing his stinging cheek.

"He's back." Tails said.

"Nice to see you back in reality, bro. Just got shot with Cupid's arrow today after seeing that beautiful girl in the marketplace?" Sonic teased.

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean, you're in love with that girl you ran into today? Her name was Yuki, wasn't it?"

"Shut up! I don't love Yuki! I... just think she's a cute girl, and that she's sweet."

"So you admit she's cute, you know her name, and you think she's sweet? Knuckles, you're totally in love with her!" Tails said.

"Will you two leave me alone?! I do not love her! I just met her today!"

"Okay, no need to get so defensive. You don't love her, but you do have a crush on her." Sonic commented.

Knuckles just stood there blushing. He knew Sonic was right. He _did_ have a crush on Yuki.

"So what if I do have a crush on her? She's so beautiful and there's just something about her that makes her super different from any other girl. Like she's very special."

"Wow! You really do love her if you say stuff like a character from Amy's romance novels.", Tails said.

"For the last time, I don't love her, Tails!"

Sonic and Tails just laughed as Knuckles fumed with embarrassment and anger. Afterwards, Sonic notices the handwoven basket Knuckles held in his hand.

"Where did you get the basket?"

"Yuki dropped this after I ran into her. I tried to give it back to her, but she and her dad ran off in a hurry."

Knuckles placed Yuki's basket on the counter and reveals three containers filled with food. The savory scent of her soup and the sweet scent of her cookies were enough to make the boys' mouths water with hunger.

"Well, whoever she is, she must be a great cook. She might even be better than Amy." Sonic said.

"I agree. Those cookies smell great!" Tails added, grabbing the container filled with cookies.

"Hang on! We shouldn't eat the food. She could be out looking for the basket now. She probably made this for her and her dad to eat." Knuckles interjected.

"You're right. Let's walk around the marketplace again and try to give it back to Yuki if she's there. If not, then we can eat this delicious homemade goodness."

Knuckles puts all the containers back in the basket, and the three boys head out to find Yuki.

* * *

Sorry for taking so long to post a new chapter. Been busy with college and work. Going to keep working on my story so it's perfect for you guys. Hope everyone keeps reading it and leaving good reviews.


	7. Is Romance Starting to Bloom?

After running off from the marketplace, Yuki relaxes on a park bench while her father comes back with two ice cream cones.

"That was pretty weird." Yuki said.

"What was pretty weird, sweetie?" Byron asked.

"That encounter I had with that boy in the marketplace. I felt a weird... spark when our eyes met and our hands touched."

"Honey, you just encountered a mortal boy for the first time in your life. You just felt a little excited."

"Maybe. But he was pretty sweet, and also a little weird. But in a good way."

"What do you mean, Yuki?"

"He stuttered a little, he asked if I was new in town, and he wanted to show me around the village."

"Well, I heard that Knuckles isn't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed, but he's a good person."

" _Dad's right. I could tell he was really sweet. He helped me get my glasses back, he gave me a hand when I fell on the ground. I should've given him my extra food to thank him."_

Then, Yuki realized that she didn't have her basket with her.

"Dad, do you have my basket with you? I don't have it with me."

"I thought you had it, sweetie. You must've dropped it when you were in the marketplace."

"You think someone took it when we ran off?"

"Maybe, but I'm sure we'll get it back if you remember where you dropped it."

"Alright. I remember that it fell out of my hand when I crashed into that boy earlier. He probably has it or it could've been taken by someone else."

"Okay, sweetie. I'll go back to the marketplace and see if your basket is still there. If not, I'll ask around and see if someone grabbed it."

"Should I come with you?"

"How about you stay here and relax? You should enjoy this nice day, and I don't want to drag you around the village and make you feel anxious."

"Alright, daddy."

Byron kissed his daughter on her forehead and headed in the direction of the marketplace. Yuki begins eating her ice cream and was still thinking about her encounter with the echidna.

 _"He seemed pretty sweet. I could sense he has a kind heart to go with that muscular body of his. But, he did have an archaic vibe about himself, and he doesn't seem to be very smart too. But what was that spark I felt I looked into eyes? Like it was a little electric. Weird. Very weird."_

Yuki continued to eat her ice cream and enjoy how beautiful the day was.

"I wonder if he likes eating ice cream on days like this. Wait, where did that come from?"

Yuki couldn't fathom why she said that statement. It was like it just slipped from her mouth when it wasn't even connected to her brain.

" _Get a grip, angel! He couldn't honestly be thinking about you! Just try to forget him. Odds are he probably forgot about me after he helped me."_

As Yuki was relaxing by the park, her father was still trying to look for the basket in the marketplace.

 _"Where is that basket? It should be around here."_

While Byron was looking around, Knuckles, Sonic, & Tails were trying to find Yuki and her father as well. They waited in the same spot where Yuki and Knuckles walked into each other earlier in the day.

"You think she'll come back to get the basket back?" Knuckles asked.

"If she worked hard to make this food, then she'll probably want it back. Then you can confess your undying, eternal love for her!" Sonic teased.

"I don't love her, you jerk! I just met her, and I talked to her for like a minute! That's it! Stop teasing me about it!" Knuckles shouted.

Just as Knuckles was about to punch Sonic in the eye, he spotted Yuki's father walking around.

"Hang on, I recognize that guy. That's Yuki's dad!"

Knuckles walked through the crowd of villagers towards Byron. Knuckles hoped that Yuki was with him so he could talk to her again, and that Byron wasn't a very overprotective father that didn't like guys around his little girl.

"Excuse me. You're Yuki's father, right?"

"I'm guessing you're the boy that helped my daughter off the ground earlier?"

"Y-Yes, sir. Is Yuki with you? I grabbed her basket after you two left, and I wanted to give it to her."

"Oh, thank you! I was looking for it. Actually, Yuki's not with me right now. She's at the park."

"Oh. Well, here you go. We didn't eat any of the food that was in there, by the way." Knuckles said, with a hint of disappointment in his voice as he handed the basket to Byron.

Byron could hear the disappointment in the echidna's voice and came up with an idea.

"Hang on. Thanks for returning this basket, but how about you personally give it back to Yuki? I'm sure she'd appreciate if you gave it to her yourself."

"Really? Are you sure, Mr...?"

"I'm Byron Sinclair, and yes. I'm sure she'd appreciate it. Follow me." he said, ushering him in the direction of the park.

"O-Okay!" Knuckles said, eagerly following Mr. Sinclair.

Sonic and Tails just watched as Knuckles walked away.

"You think he's going to lose his cool when he talks to her?" Sonic said.

"Oh yeah, big time." Tails replied.

"You wanna spy on him with me and get the footage of him acting like an idiot on camera?"

"Heck, yeah!"

Sonic and Tails headed to the park with sly smirks on their faces, hoping to see their best friend act like a fool in front of Yuki.

* * *

Sorry if this chapter sucks. I've been busy with a new semester, but I finally got time to write. I hope everyone is liking my story so far.


	8. Just Talk to Her

Knuckles was still following Byron to the park and held Yuki's basket in his hands. He was so nervous about talking to Yuki again he could hardly breath and focus. He hoped she liked him and wondered what she thought of him.

 _"What does she think about me? I just hope I made a good enough impression on Yuki to be on her and her father's good side. If she doesn't like me, how will I try to become her boyfriend? I-I mean her friend! Just friends! God, what's wrong with me?!"_

"A little word of advice; my daughter can be quite shy around people. But I'm sure she'll warm up to you." Byron advised.

Once the two men reached the park, Knuckles immediately saw Yuki sitting on a bench reading a book. Her silky hair was let down from her high ponytail and seems to be really focused on finishing up her book.

"Look, she's just a person. You're just a person. Just talk to her." Byron encouraged the obviously nervous echidna.

"Alright, I'll do it."

Knuckles slowly walks up to Yuki with his breath stuck in his throat out of nervousness.

"Um, h-hi Yuki."

"Oh! Hello. Knuckles, was it? What are you doing here?"

"I was walking around the village with my friends and I wanted to say hi."

"Really?"

"And I- I basket have your! I-I mean, I have your basket." Knuckles stuttered while handing the basket to Yuki.

"Oh, thank you. I wondering what happened to this. Thank you very much."

"You're welcome. And my friends and I didn't touch the food that was inside. Though it was tough since it smells so good."

"Oh. Well, thank you. I kinda dabble in cooking. I-If you want, you can have some of it. I wanted to give this to my dad, but you can have it if you like. I don't mind it if you and your friends have some as long as you enjoy it." Yuki said as she began to hand Knuckles the containers of her food.

"Really? Thank you."

While Knuckles was trying his best to talk to Yuki, Sonic and Tails were hiding behind bushes far enough where they wouldn't be noticed. Sonic held a video camera in his hand, waiting to capture the perfect moment of his friend acting like a total idiot.

"Well, he's doing good. Doesn't look like he's gonna pass out or scare her off. Dang, I was hoping for some footage of his totally losing his cool and embarrassing himself in front of her." Sonic said.

"I'm surprised he's not getting so tongue-tied in front of her. You were so right about her. She's beautiful." Tails commented.

"You starting to have a crush on her too?" Sonic smirked.

"No! I was just stating a point. Just look at her. No wonder Knuckles is so interested in her. And it looks like she likes him too."

"Maybe, or she's just being polite. Not that I don't have faith in him, I just really want to see him get so flustered that he'll pass out. That way, we'll have something to laugh afterwards."

Sonic resumes filming while Yuki and Knuckles continue talking.

"So... I, uh, I..."

Knuckles was running out of things to say. So he decided to go with his usual flirting techniques. Maybe she was into manly guys like him.

"I don't know if you heard, but I'm kinda a big deal around here. You know, saving the village everyday from Dr. Eggman. I do work out twice a day to keep my muscles perfect. Not that I need the work out but it helps me keep my strength if you noticed."

Yuki looked at him in surprise. First, he was a sweet, yet super nervous gentleman. Now he's become an archaic egotistical jock.

 _"This is his true personality? Maybe I got the wrong idea about him, or he could have multiple personalities."_ She thought.

"Uh, I can see that." Yuki plastered a forced polite smile.

"Perchance I can interest you in some giftwrapping and have you feel my muscles?"

"Uh, that's okay. I do kinda have my hands full with my bags." She said showing her satchel and basket.

Sonic and Tails were still observing from afar and could see that the conversation was taking a nosedive.

"Looks like he's screwing it up with his archaic talk." Tails said.

"Yeah. Seems like she's not into those types of guys. This is just going to blow up in his face. Good thing I'm recording this." Sonic commented.

The boys still hid out of sight and watched as their friend was ruining his chances at getting a date.

"How about you watch me lift weights sometimes and see my muscles in action? I can use a beautiful girl like you to spot me." Knuckles said while winking at Yuki.

Knuckles continued to flex his muscles in different poses, while Yuki just observed with her forced smile on her face.

"While that does sound fun, I... really should go. I have to, uh, water my plants and make dinner. It was nice meeting you. Hope you and your friends like my food."

Knuckles watched as Yuki stood up from the bench and left as quickly as she could to her dad.

"Can you walk me home dad?"

"Sure, sweetie. Let's go."

Yuki and Byron left the park and Knuckles stood hoping that he didn't ruin any chance he had with her.

"And... She's gone. How long to you think until he realizes that he screwed up?" Tails said.

"He's so dense, he doesn't even realize he just scared her off." Sonic replied.

"Good point. We should tell him."

Sonic and Tails left their hiding place and walked towards their friend. Knuckles turned around when he heard their footsteps.

"What are you guys doing here?" Knuckles said surprised.

"We wanted to see if you would actually talk to her or if you would chicken out. But dude, you were doing so well at first and then you screwed up." Sonic said.

"What makes you think that?"

"She looks uncomfortable and hated the way you were talking like a egomaniacal muscle head." Tails commented.

"Oh please. Just because she was smiling a lot, and she left in a hurry without saying goodbye doesn't mean she doesn't like me."

Sonic and Tails just stared at their friends with knowing looks until something sparked inside Knuckles' thick head.

"Oh snap! I screwed it up!"

"Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner!" Sonic said.

"What am I gonna do now?! What if she doesn't want to talk to me anymore?!"

"Dude, calm down! You can fix this. She just looked uncomfortable when you started acting like a muscle-headed jerk. You just have to keep acting like you were before; a total kind hearted, lovesick idiot." Tails said.

"I'm not a lovesick idiot!" Knuckles yelled.

"You are when you're around Yuki." Sonic said, smirking.

"Whatever! But I really want to straighten this out so I can be on her good side again."

"Don't worry about it, bro. Just give her some space and find the perfect time to talk to her again. This time, don't act like a muscle head loser and drive her away from you." Sonic assured his friend.

"Alright. I'll give her space and try again later this week. In the meantime, let's eat this food Yuki gave us! I'm getting hungry!" Knuckles said, showing the containers of food to the hedgehog and fox.

"Sweet! Let's head to my house and eat!" Tails said.

The boys headed to Tails' house while Knuckles was still thinking about Yuki. He had hoped that he didn't royally screw up any chances in becoming friends with her. He'll just have to wait until tomorrow to know if she liked him or not.

* * *

Finally! It's summer vacation and I can work on my story more and more. Please keep leaving me reviews and tell me your opinions on my story.

HAPPY 25TH ANNIVERSARY SONIC!


	9. Conversations and Rescues

Yuki was still walking home with her dad and couldn't stop thinking about that echidna. Her father noticed that she was really thinking about what happened.

"Sweetie, you wanna talk about what happened?"

"Yeah. Maybe I got the wrong idea about him. I thought he was sweet and kind, but he's just an archaic muscle-head. Maybe he has multiple personalities or he was just pretending to be sweet to hide his true colors. I've read about both in books. People acting one way in public, a different way in private. Liars, imposters, people with multiple masks. It could be possible."

"Honey, don't be so quick to assume things. To be honest, you are a beautiful person, and boys can try to impress you in various ways."

"Dad, you don't have to make stuff up just to make me feel better."

"Yuki..."

"Dad, he's not into me like that. No guy is into me like that. I'm like the best friend in my romance novels; the one without a boyfriend and with no chance at someone actually showing interest in them. Especially when the best friend is an unattractive freak."

"Yuki, don't say that about yourself. You're not a freak. You're a beautiful, special person."

"Of course you'd say that. You're my dad."

"Yuki, listen to me. Just because you're an angel doesn't make you a freak. You're just different and unique. You should embrace who you are and accept that you're beautiful. And I'm not just saying that because I'm your dad."

"Alright."

They finally reached Yuki's house just as the sun started to set, turning the blue sky into beautiful shades of orange and pink.

"You sure you're doing alright out here sweetie? You can stay with me if you want to."

"Daddy, I'm doing great here. Its a perfect spot for a recluse like me. I like to be alone and not bothered."

"Alright. If you need anything, you know you can call me."

"I know dad. I'll see you later."

Yuki just couldn't stop thinking about Knuckles. Was he really trying to flirt with her, or did he have multiple personalities? She was definitely leaning towards the latter rather than the former.

 _"There's no way he was flirting with me. Guys never flirt with me. I'm just an unnoticeable dork. Dad was just trying to make me feel good about myself."_

Yuki puts her groceries away and hangs up her purse. Afterwards, she changes into her pajamas, grabs a book and plops on her bed.

 _"He doesn't like me that way. No way he does."_

 _MEANWHILE_

The boys were all at Tails' house and were stuffing their faces with Yuki's food. All the udon soup was gone, and they just finished off all the cookies.

"Man, this girl is an amazing cook. I've never tasted anything this great before." Sonic commented.

"I agree. This cookies are like a slice of chocolate heaven!" Tails said, popping the last of his cookie in his mouth.

"What do you think, Knucs? Does this make you want Yuki more than ever?" Sonic said with a smirk.

"You mean getting to know her as a friend? Yes." Knuckles said.

"Sure. Like you just want to be her friend! You love her!"

"I do NOT love her, Sonic! Quit saying that I do!"

"Alright. Alright. In all seriousness, you really need to fix things up with her after your failure today. She might have gotten the wrong impression about you and might think you're a jerk."

"I know. How can I do that? I can't just constantly look for her like a stalker just to explain and apologize. Last thing I want is for her to be completely creeped out by me."

"True. Just give her some space and wait for the perfect time to explain everything. That you were being a loser and trying too hard to impress her. Girls like guys that admit their mistakes and when they act stupid."

"Alright. I'm gonna go for a walk and get some sleep. I'll see you guys later."

Knuckles decided to go outside and walk on the beach to get some fresh air. He hoped to see Yuki walking around so he could talk to her. He just couldn't stop thinking about her no matter how hard he tried.

 _"I seriously hope I didn't screw up too much today. I just wanted to impress her, not scare her off. I'll do what Sonic said. Give her space so I don't come off too strong and try to find the perfect time to explain everything. Maybe then she might like me, and we could have dinner together. What?! No! I don't like her like that! I just think she's cute, she knows how to cook and she's sweet! Nothing more!"_

Knuckles continues to walk along the beach and found a spot under a palm tree to sleep for the night.

 _TWO DAYS LATER_

Yuki was busy gardening when she got a message that her mother sent her a care package again, so she went to the post office to pick it up. Once she picked up her package and placed it in her basket, she was ambushed by three members of the Lightning Bolt Society: Dave the Intern, Willy Walrus and the Tree Spy.

"Hello, my lady. We are the infamous Lightning Bolt Society. May we do the honor of carrying your basket for you?" Dave asked.

"Oh, no thank you. I-I can handle it. It's okay." Yuki said, trying to cover up her nervousness.

"Please, allow us to help you. A beautiful lady like you shouldn't carry something so heavy." Willy commented.

"It- It's fine, really. I can carry it myself. Thank you."

But the boys were persistent, following Yuki and trying to flirt with her.

"Has anyone ever told you how you look amazing?" Dave commented.

"Please, leave me be. I'm okay, I promise."

Yuki tries to run off, but the Tree Spy grabbed her wrist.

"You know, we just wanted to tell you how beautiful you are and help you carry your bag. But now we want to know why you'd say no to us."

"Please. Let me go. Leave me alone." Yuki said, struggling to get out of his grip.

Just then, Knuckles grabbed Yuki by the shoulder gently and pulled her towards him. He held her close to him and stared daggers at the Lightning Bolts.

"I believe the lady said to leave her alone. Now get lost before I really hurt all of you losers." Knuckles said in a deep voice.

The boys all saw the seriousness in his face and ran away like cowards.

Yuki's heart was beating so fast and she was blushing.

 _"Why is my heart racing? Is it adrenaline? Anxiety? He's holding me so tight!"_

 _"Those losers! They think they actually had a chance with her. She belongs to only me! Wait, where did that come from? She's not a prize! She's just a girl! But... Do I really care about her like that? Do I... love her?"_

Yuki regained her composure and pushed Knuckles away from her.

"I-I'm sorry I did that! I saw that they were bothering you and just wanted to help! I didn't mean-"

"It's okay. Thank you for saving me." Yuki smiled.

"Y-You're welcome. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable by holding you tightly."

"It's fine. I just never have been in this type of situation before. I've never been ambushed like that. Or held in a man's arms before."

"Really? I never would've guess since you're so... Cute."

"I'm not exactly cute, but the compliment was nice."

Knuckles just couldn't understand why Yuki was single and didn't see herself as cute. At least he knew that she didn't have a boyfriend, so it made things easier in his favor.

"Listen, about what happened the other day. I wanted to apologize for speaking to you like an archaic man. I was just nervous talking to you and wanted to impress you. I'm not normally like that."

Yuki listened to his apologize very carefully and knew that he was being genuine. Though she didn't believe the part about him trying to impress her.

"Apology accepted."

Knuckles was really happy that she accepted his apology, but did his best to keep it inside him.

"Would you... like a tour of the village sometime and I can treat you to lunch?"

" _Am I asking her out on a date?!"_ Knuckles thought.

 _"Is this a date offer? Nah. He's just trying to be friendly."_ Yuki thought.

"Sure. I'd love to get to know you. I don't really have any friends here, and I don't really know anything about the village." Yuki smiled.

"Really?! Great! I-I mean, I'd love to be friends with you, and I'd be happy to show you around."

"Okay. I'll see you around. Goodbye." Yuki said walking home.

"Bye." Knuckles said waving to her.

Once Knuckles knew she was out of sight and hearing range, he cheered loudly.

"She said we can be friends and she accepted my apology! Yes!"

He left the marketplace with the biggest grin on his face, hoping that he will see Yuki again.

* * *

That's another chapter added to the story. Now I can get some sleep. Please leave reviews!


	10. A Nice Day Out?

A few days after Knuckles saved her from those creepy guys in the marketplace, Yuki couldn't stop thinking about him. She just couldn't get him out of her mind.

 _"I can't stop thinking about that echidna! It's like he's embedded in my brain. Maybe Dad's right. I can't get him out of my head because he's the first mortal guy I've met face to face and he did save me from those weirdos earlier this week. I've never been held so close by a male that's wasn't_ Dad _before, let alone a mortal guy."_

She walked around the marketplace doing some shopping by herself and got hungry around lunchtime. Her dad told her that a restaurant called Meh Burger made decent food so she figured that she would give it a try. Once she approached the counter, she felt overwhelmed by the choices on the menu.

 _"What should I get? Everything looks pretty good to eat, but I should avoid getting something that I won't be able to finish. I should start small and get something simple, like a burger, fries and a soda."_

Once she placed her order and paid, she found an empty table in a quiet spot and grabbed a book from her purse.

 _"Good thing I put_ Fangirl _in my bag before I left the house. I've wanted to finish this since last week. Maybe reading can help me forget about that boy I met. I'm sure he doesn't even remember me after that day. A plain Jane like me, I can't possibly be on his mind."_

Unbeknownst to her, Sonic, Tails and Amy was sitting a few tables away having lunch together. They spotted Yuki just as she sat down and began to read her book.

"So that's the girl Knuckles has a crush on? Wow, she's pretty cute." Amy said.

"Told you. What's a girl that beautiful doing here?" Sonic said.

"Looks like she loves reading and privacy. Maybe she's the quiet, shy type."

"You know, I've never seen her around the village before. She could be new or visiting a relative of hers." Tails added to the conversation.

"I feel bad that she's sitting all by herself. Maybe she doesn't have any friends or she's a loner." Amy interjected.

"Can't hurt in asking." Sonic said.

Sonic then walked towards Yuki's table, brimming with confidence.

"Hi. I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, hero extraordinaire. What's your name? A girl as pretty as you must have a beautiful name to match."

Yuki looked up from her book and started to look at her surroundings with a confused look on her face.

"Are you talking to me?"

"I am since you're the only beautiful girl I see. So you new here?"

"Y-Yeah. My name's Yuki."

"A perfect name for a pretty girl. So my friends and I were wondering if you'd like to sit with us since you're all alone."

"Oh. Um, thanks for the offer but no, thank you."

"You sure? We have room for one more."

"That's okay. I don't want to impose. But thanks for offering."

"Alright. If you ever change your mind, the offer still stands."

Sonic walked back to the table while Yuki continued to read her book.

 _"That was super weird. A guy walked up to me, said I was pretty with a beautiful name, and asked me to sit with his friends? Freaky. Guess he's just trying to be nice since I'm all alone. I can sense he has a good heart and kind soul to match. But, with all that goodness, there's a bit of an ego in him and lots of pride. Still, a guy that sweet and good-looking, he probably felt bad about me sitting all alone, and felt obligated to ask me to sit with his friends. Yeah, that's probably why."_

"Well, she must not be from around here if didn't know about me and jump at the chance to sit with me." Sonic said, lounging in his chair.

"Not every girl thinks you're amazing, Sonic. So what did she say?" Amy rolled her eyes.

"She said thanks for the offer, but she didn't want to impose."

"Wow, that's very polite." Amy said.

"Hmm, it's possible she could have a boyfriend and feel that taking an offer from a guy would be weird." Tails added.

"Maybe you're right, Tails. I mean, a girl that pretty, she must have two."

"Don't say that! Maybe she doesn't have a boyfriend or _two_. She might just like being a single, independent girl enjoying her life." Amy interjected.

"That could be true, but look at her! I'd be an idiot to let a girl that cute slip through my fingers. It's kinda hard to believe a guy hasn't snatched her up yet."

"Well, she could be very shy. Knuckles might have a difficult time trying to win her heart if she's an introvert."

Yuki could feel that the team was talking about her but she wasn't going to let it get to her. People talked about her behind her back all the time, so it really didn't bother her.

Once Yuki's order came in, the scent of the cooked burger made her extra hungry, but she was a little hesitant to try it. She never had a burger before, but she was curious as to what it tasted like.

" _Alright. First time eating a burger. Looks good, smells delicious. All that's left is to taste it."_

She took one small bite, and her taste buds exploded like fireworks.

" _Wow! This tastes great! I didn't think it would taste this good. What have I been missing all these years?"_

Yuki started taking bigger bites of her burger and finished her burger in 5 minutes.

 _"That tasted amazing! Why we don't have food like this in the Angel World, I don't know. People on earth live like kings!"_

Just as Yuki was eating her fries and drinking her soda, she felt a ball hit the side of her foot. As she grabbed it, she saw two children, a monkey and a walrus, head towards her.

"Sorry. We didn't mean to kick it towards you." The little monkey said.

"That's okay. Here." She said, handing the ball to the monkey kid.

"Thank you."

The walrus kid whispered into his friend's ear while looking at Yuki.

"My friend thinks you're sweet and cute."

"Dude, why did you tell her that?!" the walrus child said, while hitting on his friend's arm.

Yuki blushed at the thought. She didn't think that a child would say that about her. She smiled and knelt down to the child's level.

"Well, you're sweet to think that. Thank you for the compliment." she said and patted the walrus on the head.

The little walrus blushed and smiled afterwards. Then the two kids left to continue playing.

"She patted my head!"

Yuki smiled knowing she made a child happy.

" _I love seeing children happy. Maybe someday soon I'll become a mother and raise a child of my own."_

Yuki grabbed everything from the table and decided to head home.

 _"I should get home. I have tons of reading to do and I'm itching to make desserts tonight."_

Suddenly, she felt the ground shake and saw a giant robot in the distance. Behind it was a man shaped like a walking egg in what looked like a hovercraft.

 _"Is that the evil guy Dad told me about? He_ _doesn't look so bad."_

Suddenly the robot began shooting missiles and destroying the village.

 _"And now I see why Dad warned me about him! I need to get out of here!"_

* * *

I've been working so hard on this story and I hope more people like it and review it. Be bluntly honest with me. If this story is terrible, I'll stop writing this and work on a new one. I really value your opinions and I want to know what you think.


	11. Getting to Know You More

Yuki was just about to run back home for safety when several of robots that looked like evil ladybugs surrounded her.

"Well, well, well. It seems we have a new girl in the village. Allow me to introduce myself, lovely lady. My name is Dr. Eggman, and I'm a superior villain eager to take control of this village. Now that you know who I am, I expect you to bow down to me."

Yuki was frightened and couldn't move. She sensed his seriousness and didn't know what to do. Suddenly she saw a flash of blue destroy the robots surrounding her.

"Leave her alone, Eggface!" Sonic shouted.

Yuki was stunned after seeing Sonic moves as such great speed and destroy robots without any effort. She had never seen anybody do something like that before.

 _"Wow! That was amazing!"_

"Run!" Sonic shouted, snapping Yuki back to reality.

Yuki ran as fast as she could towards her house, but Eggman noticed her running away. He also noticed that the scanner in his Eggmobile was picking something strange but focused more on Yuki running away.

"I'm not done with that girl yet! Robots, get her!" He yelled.

Suddenly, Bee Bots and Moto-Bugs chased after Yuki and a Bee-Bot blasted her by her feet and caused her to trip. Yuki screams in pain and feels a sharp sensation near her ankle. The robots then circled around her again as she tried to get back up from the ground. Yuki thought she was done for, but she saw Knuckles destroy the rest of the robots. He then carefully picked her up from the ground and carried her bridal style.

"You alright?" Knuckles asks with sincere concern in his voice.

"I'm fine, but I think I twisted my ankle when I fell."

"Don't worry. I'll get you home safe. Where do you live?"

"In the woods on the edge of town. It's hard to miss."

Knuckles ran past the fight towards the woods with Yuki tightly in his arms, and they ended up at Yuki's home in eight minutes.

"This is your home?" Knuckles asked while putting her back down on the ground.

"Yeah. Thanks for taking me home and rescuing me back there."

"No problem. It's kinda my job."

Yuki just smiled and tried her best to head to her front door without showing she was in any pain. In the end, she couldn't take it and fell to her knees. Knuckles ran to her side and lifted her back up to her feet.

"Here. Let me help you get back inside your house."

"Thank you."

Knuckles helps her get to the door and they let themselves in. Knuckles settles Yuki on her couch and heads to her kitchen to get an ice pack. He walks back in the main room and wraps the ice on her ankle with sports tape.

"Thanks. That feels better."

"You're welcome. So, you live on your own way out here?"

"Yeah. I like seclusion and being by myself where I won't bother anybody."

Yuki was feeling so nervous. She was never alone with a guy in her house before. She didn't know what to do, and it suddenly became awkward.

Knuckles sensed the awkwardness in the room and saw how nervous Yuki was. He began looking around her house and noticed that she had a violin, a harp, and a piano in the main room.

"Do you play all of those?"

"Mmhmm. I love to play music, and it keeps me busy. I also garden, cook, and love to write my own stories."

"Wow. You do love keeping busy. Do you have time to spend with friends?"

"Well... I don't have friends. Here or where I'm from."

"Where did you move from anyway?"

Yuki began to internally panic after hearing the question. She didn't know what to say to answer that question. But she began to calm down slowly and thought about what she would say for her answer.

"I... come from a small and somewhat boring town far away from here. Very far away from this village."

"Well, hopefully you'll feel at home now that you're here. The village is pretty boring aside from Egg-loser terrorizing it at least once a week."

"Is he pretty bad and scary?"

"Not really. He's just annoying and a bother. But beating up his robots helps me keep up my strength."

Yuki wasn't so sure. Her senses told her that he indeed wasn't very sharp and very arrogant, but he was still pretty creepy and a little fearful. His robots were pretty dangerous so she knew he should be taken a little seriously.

"Well, since you've saved me twice since I've been here, let me give you a reward. I always bake, and I have some left over eclairs in my fridge."

"Really?"

"Sure. If I give my dad anymore of my leftover food, he'll surely explode."

Knuckles just laughed at the little joke while Yuki grabbed the plasticware of eclairs from her fridge. She placed the container on the counter and showed off her exquisite chocolate eclairs. Knuckles could tell that she was very talented at cooking and baking. He grabbed one and shoved it in his mouth quickly.

"This tastes amazing!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"I'm glad you like it."

He grabbed more eclairs, shoving them in his mouth, but he had trouble trying to swallow them and couldn't breathe. Yuki saw he was struggling, grabbed some milk from the fridge and poured a glass of it into his mouth.

"You okay?" she asked while patting his back.

Knuckles swallows the remnants in his mouth and breathes normally again.

"Yeah. Sorry I ate too much and got you scared."

"It's okay. My dad does the same things sometimes when he eats a lot of cookies. It's nice to know you like my cooking." she said smiling.

Knuckles saw in her smile that she does love making people happy with her homemade food. She really was a sweet girl; shy, but very sweet.

"I'm glad you love my cooking, and thank you for saving me earlier today and back at the post office."

"You're welcome, Yuki. Thanks for the food. I'm going to see if my friends are doing okay. Make sure you stay off that ankle until it feels better."

"Don't worry. I'll be fine. I'll see you around."

Knuckles leaves her home and heads back to the village to see if the team took care of Dr. Eggman.


	12. Gaining New Friends

This chapter is pretty long, FYI. I'm glad I finally got to work on it and post it after a long time.

* * *

Knuckles ran to the village to see that Dr. Eggman is gone and his friends took care of the robots while he was gone. Scattered robot parts were everywhere and some of the tables at Meh Burger were in splinters. Sonic notices the echidna heading towards them and walks up to him.

"Hey, bro. Where you been? We beat Eggman again and he ran away crying. Well, not really but he still ran away after we clobbered his robots."

"Sorry I missed the fight, but I had to bring Yuki back home since she twisted her ankle running away from the robots."

Amy overheard the conversation and ran to Knuckles.

"Really?! What happened?! Tell me everything!" Amy rapidly asked.

"Calm down! Nothing happened! I just helped her into her house, wrapped some ice around her ankle, and she gave me something sweet." Knuckles said.

"Does that mean that she gave you a kiss, or she gave you dessert?" Sonic asked.

"Dessert, geez! She was grateful that I helped her, she gave me some eclairs she made as a reward. No kissing involved!"

Sonic and Amy stared at him hoping that he'll give up something he's holding back, but they could tell he was telling the truth.

"So..? Did you ask her out yet?" Sonic pushed.

"No! All I did was take her home, put ice on her ankle, and just talk to her! That's it!" Knuckles yelled.

"Dude, you're going to have to ask her out soon enough. We all know that you want to!"

"Shut up, Sonic! I'll ask her out when I feel the time is right! Quit pushing me!"

"Alright, alright. At least talking to her is a good start. Just start by getting close to her, and getting to know her more."

"I'm trying. I'm already getting to know about her a little more. She does live on her own, play music, and doesn't have friends. Here or from her hometown."

"She doesn't have friends at all? That's kinda sad." Amy said.

"Well, she did say she loves seclusion, but it is a little weird that she doesn't have at least one friend since she's so nice." Knuckles added.

"Well, she does seem pretty shy, and considering she's a new girl, it doesn't surprise me that she doesn't have friends here."

"Maybe we can be her friends. Since Knuckles obviously wants to kiss her, we should get to know her too." Sonic said.

"Would you quit saying that, Sonic?!"

The team besides Knuckles laughed, but still agreed with Sonic's idea of trying to befriend Yuki.

 _THE NEXT DAY_

Yuki was busy working in her garden, removing weeds and watering her plants. She then grabbed her basket and loaded it with fresh veggies and tea leaves that were perfect to eat. She walked inside to her kitchen, placed everything on the counter and began to wash the dirt off of everything in the basket. Once she was done, she heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"Hi Yuki. It's Knuckles."

Yuki opened the front door and saw the echidna standing in her doorway.

"Hi, Knuckles. What brings you here?"

"Well, Yuki... I was wondering if you would like to... I mean you don't have to but... If you want, would you want to have lunch with me and my friends tomorrow?" Knuckles stammered nervously.

Yuki was surprised. She didn't think she made a good impression on him, but now he's asking her to hang out with him and his friends. Maybe because she said she didn't have friends, he felt bad and didn't want her to feel lonely.

"It's just that... my friends and I noticed you all by yourself all the time, and wondered if you wanted to be friends with us. I know I would like to be your friend, if you want me to."

Yuki didn't know what to think of this. She was very cautious around new people, but something about him seemed calming to her. His naive innocence and dim-wittedness made him so sweet and approachable. Maybe giving him a chance wouldn't be so bad.

"Sure. That sounds like fun. Where should I meet you guys?"

"Great! I-I mean, cool. How about you meet me at the beach and we can head to my buddy Tails' place? Then we can head to Meh Burger and have lunch."

"Would it be okay if I make lunch for everyone and we can eat at your friend's place? I don't mind cooking for you and your friends."

"Are you sure? There's five of us and you. Wouldn't it be too much trouble?"

"Don't worry about it. I love cooking and I'd love to have your opinions on my recipes."

"Well, alright. Then how about I'll pick you up here around noon and we head over to my friend Tails' place? I know my friends will love to get to know."

"Alright. Sounds like a plan. See you tomorrow." Yuki smiled as she closed the door.

Once Knuckles was out of sight and sound range, he began to dance and sing like a lovesick fool.

"She said yes! She said yes! We're going to hang out tomorrow! I better tell Sonic!" Knuckles sang with glee.

Knuckles pressed a button on his wrist communicator and waited for Sonic to answer.

"Talk to Sonic." Sonic said.

"Dude, Yuki said yes! Be sure to work up an appetite tomorrow because she's going to make us all lunch for tomorrow. We'll see you at Tails' place at around 12:30."

"Cool! Make sure you practice your kissing skills just in case."

"Shut up, Sonic! Quit messing with me!"

"Alright, alright. We'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Alright. Laters."

Knuckle ended the call and couldn't wait until tomorrow to be with Yuki. He was so excited about getting to know the mysterious girl he can't stop thinking about since the day he say her in the village.

 _THE FOLLOWING DAY_

Yuki packed up all the food she made for lunch into her picnic basket and slipped on her sneakers. She was nervous about today but thought this would be a good chance for her to make friends. She looked at herself in the mirror one more time; her hair was pulled into a high ponytail, her outfit consisted of a purple t-shirt, black skirt and black sneakers.

"Alright, angel. You can do this. You're having lunch with mortals that you've never met before and you will not be scared. They know nothing about you and they won't hurt you. Just be calm and collected."

A knock at the door caused Yuki to jump in surprise. She looked through her window and saw Knuckles standing outside. She grabbed her basket and her purse, then headed towards the door.

"Hi Knuckles."

"Hi Yuki. You look amazing."

"Thank you. Should we get going?" Yuki blushed.

"Yeah. Tails' place is by the beach, and my friends are eager to try your food."

"I made sure I made enough for everyone. I hope they like it."

"Don't worry, they're not super picky. Except maybe for Amy, but she's picky about almost anything. She's like a mother-in-law that gets on your case about everything."

Yuki giggled at his comment while locking her door. She then followed Knuckles towards Tails' house. She was still nervous about stepping out of her comfort and being with Knuckles, she couldn't talk to him or even look at him. Knuckles noticed Yuki's nervousness and tried to think of something to talk about to get her to feel comfortable.

"So what did you make for lunch?" he asked.

"Well, I made us some sandwiches, some stew, pasta with veggies, and some dessert. I didn't know what you guys would like so I just went with simple dishes."

"Well, I'm sure we'll love it. We loved the food you gave us last time, so what makes you think we won't now?"

"I guess." Yuki blushed and smiled.

Knuckles couldn't stop thinking about how cute Yuki was when she smiled. She could just smile and she would be adorable. Just as he was going to try and hold her hand, he realized that they were already at Tails' workshop.

 _"Sheesh. We got here that fast?"_ Knuckles thought.

"So this is Tails' house? Kinda big." Yuki said, pointing towards the workshop.

"Oh that's not his real house. That's his workshop. He's kinda a genius and he loved to build stuff all the time."

"That's pretty impressive of him."

Knuckles and Yuki walked towards the workshop and saw Sonic, Amy, Tails, and Sticks sitting at the picnic table outside.

"Hey, guys. This is Yuki Sinclair, the girl I told you about." Knuckles said, gesturing to Yuki.

"Hi. It's very nice to meet you all." Yuki waved shyly.

"It's nice to meet you too. I'm Amy. Knuckles has told us about you, and that you made us all lunch today." Amy said, shaking Yuki's hand.

"Y-Yes. I didn't know what you guys like to eat, so I made some simple dishes that I thought you would like."

Yuki placed the basket on the table, opened it, and started to take out containers.

"Pasta with fresh vegetables, tomato and basil sandwiches with pesto, potatoes au gratin with vegetables, margarita pizza and chili dog stew."

As soon as those words slipped from her, Sonic stole the container for himself.

"This is mine! I claimed it!" Sonic said, holding the stew closely.

"Sonic just loves chili dogs, Yuki. It's like his favorite food in the world." Tails said.

"I can tell. Well, how's about we eat before the food gets cold?" Yuki gestured.

Amy and Sticks each grabbed a sandwich and a plate of pasta. Tails piled on his plate pasta, potatoes and grabbed a sandwich too. Knuckles grabbed himself two slices of pizza and two sandwiches, while Yuki put one of everything on her plate. Sonic just opened the container of stew and wolfed down.

"Wow, Yuki! This food tastes amazing!" Amy exclaimed.

"You're telling me! This stew is delicious! It's like my mouth is swimming in a sea of spicy goodness." Sonic said, eating more stew.

"Thanks everyone. I'm glad that I can make someone other than my father happy with my cooking. It's kinda a passion of mine." Yuki said.

"Well, this stuff tastes great! It's way better than where we usually eat." Tails added.

"I usually just eat some stuff from the jungle and what I can find in the trash. It's not bad, but this is way better than garbage!" Sticks said.

Thank you, and if you guys want some dessert, I made fresh apple pie and cream puffs, too."

"Seriously?! You're really winning my- I mean, our favor with your cooking, Yuki!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"Well, I've learned from my mother that you can make people happy with homemade cooking." Yuki said.

"Where is your mother, anyway? Does she live around here?" Amy asked.

"Uh... Well, she lives... kinda far away. I used to live with her until I moved down here to see my father."

The team could tell how nervous Yuki was answering the question so they just dropped it.

"Well, team, how about we eat some dessert to celebrate having a new friend join our crew?" Sonic said.

Everyone agreed to that idea and began to eat Yuki's cream puffs and apple pie. Yuki have never felt so accepted into a group before and she was happy about this day.

Once everyone was full of food and pastries, Yuki packed up the empty containers into her basket.

"That was the best lunch I've ever had." Knuckles said.

"I second that statement, dude." Sonic added, patting his belly.

"I completely agree." Tails said.

"I might be in a food coma when I get home. I sure hope that if I do, aliens won't sneak into my burrow and try to control my brain." Sticks added to the conversation.

"Yuki, can you please teach me how to make your recipes? I need to learn from you to be a great chef like you." Amy asked.

"Sure, Amy. I'd love you teach you. I'll call you later to set something up. It was great getting to know you guys, but I better get home to do dishes. I'll see you guys later." Yuki said while grabbing her basket and heading towards her house.

Everyone waved goodbye as Yuki left for home. Yuki couldn't stop smiling knowing that she have five new friends in this village. That was a huge accomplishment for her. No doubt her parent will be proud to hear this.

Meanwhile, the team couldn't stop talking about Yuki.

"She's perfect for you, Knuckles! So sweet, modest, and a great cook! She's the whole package!" Amy exclaimed.

"She does have a point, bro. No doubt you want to marry her after today." Sonic teased.

"Shut up, Sonic! I don't want to marry her! Just... maybe... ask her out on a date... and maybe kiss her just once..." Knuckles mumbled while playing with his fingers.

"I hear that! If you want to become her boyfriend, you better ask her out soon before someone else does." Tails advised.

"I will! I'm just waiting for the right time to ask her!"

"Why don't you ask her now? She's too good of a girl to let slip through your fingers." Amy said.

"You're right, Amy! I should ask her out tonight! But I'm scared to go to her place alone."

"I'll come with you for support. But I won't promise to mess with you when you do it." Sonic said.

"Alright! I'm going to ask Yuki out tonight! I just hope she'll say yes."

* * *

Will Yuki say yes to going out with Knuckles? What will happen next?

Please review this story! I'm hoping to know what others think of my story so far.


	13. Asking Yuki Out

Sorry it's been so long since I posted a new chapter. I've been going through stuff and dealing with a new school this year.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Yuki was sitting at her desk writing her weekly letter to her mother.

 _Dear mom, everything here is going well here. Dad and I are still having fun together, and he's still the glutton we know and love. Surprised that he hasn't popped or gotten bigger from all the food we give him. Everything here is pretty boring, though interesting things have happened to me. I had an encounter with Dr. Eggman, a pretty weird villain with a fleet of robots he created. I was almost hurt but this red echidna named Knuckles saved me and took me home. He's kinda an airhead but very sweet. He helped me when I twisted my ankle during Eggman's attack and he saved me from some weird guys when I was in the village square. We even had lunch together with his friends, and they invited me into their group. Don't worry, though. No one knows about my angel heritage, and I'm doing okay. Dad and I miss you so much, and we hope you're not super lonely back in the Angel World._

 _I love you!_

 _Yuki._

Once Yuki finished her letter, she placed it in an envelope and left on her desk to be mailed later. Yuki then decided to do some chores until dinner. She first turned on her stereo to play " _The Saltwater Room_ " by Owl City and began to wash dishes. Once the music hit her ears, she began to sway her hips in tune to the soft music and humming along to the song. As she finished up the dishes, she started to think about how she gained five new friends in one day.

 _"I can't believe that I really made friends here. I didn't think that I would when I came down here. Guess Mom was right when she sent me here."_

Yuki finished drying the dishes and changed the song on her stereo to _Only Hope_ by Mandy Moore from "A Walk to Remember". She loved singing to this song since it was from her favorite movie and made her feel special.

 _There's a song that's inside of my soul_

 _It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again._

 _I'm awake in the infinite cold_

 _But you sing to me over and over and over again_

 _So I lay my head back down_

 _And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours_

 _I pray to be only yours_

 _I know now you're my only hope_

While Yuki was busy singing her song, Knuckles and Sonic were heading towards Yuki's house. Knuckles was so nervous about asking Yuki out on a date and hoped she would say yes.

"I don't know if I can do this." Knuckles said nervously.

"Come on man! Don't chicken out! It's simple, and the worst that will happen is she'll say no." Sonic said.

"That's what I'm afraid of."

Once they reached the door of Yuki's house, they heard the music playing and soft singing. Curious, they looked through her window and saw Yuki dancing in her living room.

 _Sing to me the song of the stars_

 _Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again_

 _When it feels like my dreams are so far_

 _Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again_

 _So I lay my head back down_

 _And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours_

 _I pray to be only yours_

 _I know now you're my only hope_

Sonic and Knuckles were standing awestruck at Yuki's singing. Knuckles felt his heart flutter listening to her sweet voice. He has never heard such a beautiful voice like Yuki's before. All the feelings he had for Yuki were just amplified tenfold when he listened to her song. The boys remained quiet and didn't disturb Yuki's singing.

 _I give you my destiny_

 _I'm giving you all of me_

 _I want your symphony_

 _Singing all that I am_

 _At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back_

Yuki slowly began to twirl on her toes and let herself dance to the music. She could feel the music flow through her body and couldn't stop smiling while she was singing. She was so enveloped in her performance, she didn't notice that she had an audience outside her window.

 _So I lay my head back down_

 _And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours_

 _I pray to be only yours_

 _I pray to be only yours_

 _I know now you're my only hope_

The song reached its end and the boys couldn't stop themselves from applauding Yuki's performance. Yuki jumped in surprise and blushed when she saw Sonic and Knuckles outside her window clapping. Yuki turned off her stereo with an embarrassed look on her face.

"W-what... How long have you guys been standing there?" Yuki asked shyly.

"Long enough to know that you're an amazing singer." Sonic replied.

"I-I'm not that great of a singer. You don't have to be nice."

"Are you kidding? Your voice is perfect! I thought you were amazing before, but now you're super amazing." Knuckles said affectionately.

"Well, thank you for your compliments. But what are you guys doing at my house anyway?"

"Well, Knuckles here wanted to ask you something. Don't you, Knuckles?" Sonic said, elbowing Knuckles' arm.

Knuckles hopped through the window and walked up to Yuki.

"Yuki, I know we haven't known each other long, but I was hoping that... I mean if you want to... would you like to go... on a date with me sometime?" Knuckles stammered.

Yuki was surprised by the sudden offer. She hadn't known Knuckles for more than a week, and he was already asking her out on a date? She went over ever reason in her head as to why he was asking her out. He felt sorry for her because she was alone, he made a bet with his friends that she would go on a date with him, or that he actually LIKES her for who she is. She was leaning towards the last option more than the other two, and thought that he was very sweet. So she made a decision.

"Sure. A date sounds fun."

"REALLY?! I-I mean... great. How about we see a movie together on Friday night? Maybe grab a bite later?"

"Alright. This will be my first time going out with a boy, just so you know."

Knuckles and Sonic, who was silently watching through the window, were surprised. A beautiful girl like Yuki hasn't go out on a date with a guy before? She did say she didn't have a boyfriend before, but not that she never went on a date with another guy.

"Well, that's okay. I've never really gone out on a date with a girl as amazing as you before. And I'm being really honest."

"Cool. So I'll see you Friday night?"

"Friday night. See you then!"

Knuckles leaped out the window and waved goodbye to Yuki before leaving with Sonic.

"This is great! I finally asked her out on a date and she said yes! Woohoo!" Knuckles shouted.

"See? Told you that you had nothing to worry about." Sonic chimed in.

Yuki couldn't believe that she had a date with Knuckles on Friday night, and it was two days away!

"Oh boy! What am I going to do?! I don't know the first thing about dating a guy! What am I going to wear?! What do I do?! What do I say?!" Yuki panicked.

She had no idea what to do on a date since she's never been on one before. Who was she going to ask for advice? Her mother would most likely scream with joy and hammer her with questions about Knuckles rather than give her advice on what to do. Her dad would insist on chaperoning her date and would most likely make sure his daughter remained pure. The only people she figured would help her are Amy and Sticks.

 _"Amy and Sticks could help me. They might have some advice on what to do on a date, and they know what Knuckles is like. I'll ask them for advice tomorrow morning. I'll need all the help I can get."_ Yuki thought.

* * *

Yuki and Knuckles are finally going on a date! But what advice will Yuki get from Amy and Sticks?

The songs belong to their respective owners.


	14. Asking for Advice

_(The Next Morning)_

Yuki walked towards Amy's house to ask her for dating advice and on what Knuckles was like. She thought about asking Sticks for advice as well, but Yuki learned that Sticks was a paranoid recluse that lived in the woods and thought she wouldn't have very sound advice on boys & going out on a date. She felt that Amy would be the most help for her dilemma, and knowing how sheltered she was, she was going to need as much help as she can get.

 _"I hope she can help me. I don't want to make a total fool of myself on my first ever date with a boy. I'm so sheltered and weird, I'll need all the help I can get. I just hope I'm not bothering her."_

Yuki reached Amy's home and knocked on her door. She heard footsteps and saw Amy open her door with a surprised, but happy look on her face.

"Hi, Yuki! What a nice surprise!"

"Hi, Amy. I was wondering if I could ask you for advice on... you know... boys?" Yuki asked shyly.

"Of course! Come on in!" Amy gestured Yuki inside her home.

Yuki placed herself on the couch and watched as Amy closed the front door and walked into her kitchen.

"I thought that since I was coming here unannounced, I'd bring something for you. So I brought us some cupcakes for us to eat."

"Thanks Yuki! That's so sweet! I'll make us some tea for us to drink too."

Amy poured water into her tea kettle and placed it on the stove. She then grabbed two teacups and saucers from the cabinet and raspberry tea from the pantry.

"So, you came here for advice on boys?"

"Yeah. Since I don't have friends I could talk to, I'm too embarrassed to talk to my mom about boys, and Sticks wouldn't be much help in the dating department, you were my only option."

"Well, I'm happy to help you Yuki. How are you feeling about going on a date with Knuckles tomorrow night?" Amy asked while pouring hot water from the kettle into the teacups and placed the tea bags in the cups.

"Very nervous, honestly. I was surprised he even asked me out on a date. I didn't know he liked me like that."

"Oh, he's crazy about you, and you don't have to be nervous. Knuckles is a great guy. He's like a teddy bear; a very dim-witted teddy bear."

Amy walked to the couch and gave Yuki a cup, then took a seat herself.

"I could tell that he's great. He's saved from a group of guys when I went to the post office a few days ago, and he did bring me home after I got my ankle twisted during that robot attack last week. He even helped me inside and put ice on my ankle before he left. He's so sweet, and he's the first guy that ever asked me out on a date." Yuki said grabbing the cup of tea and taking a sip.

"Really? Guys have never asked out before?"

"Not really. I'm not exactly beautiful like you, and guys don't really notice me all that much. I figured guys don't like that I'm so plain."

Amy felt flattered that Yuki complimented her, but could see that she has low confidence in herself. She's a very pretty girl, and any guy would be lucky to have her as a girlfriend. Knuckles couldn't have picked a better girl to ask out.

"This is the first date I've ever been on, and I don't know what to do. I want to impress Knuckles tomorrow and try not to make such a big fool of myself. So can you please help me, Amy?"

"Of course, Yuki! And I'll help you get ready for you date tomorrow night. First, tell me what you want to know."

"Well, what do I do on a date? How do I get him to like me?"

"Well, first off, he already likes you, so don't worry about that. Second, just relax and be yourself. Knuckles is a pretty nice guy and knows how to treat a girl right and make her feel special. Second, first dates are about getting to know each other. Talk about yourself a little and ask him what he likes."

"Okay. Sounds easy enough. The main thing that I'm worried about is dressing up. I want to look great, but I don't know where to start."

"Don't worry about that. I'll be your stylist tomorrow before your date. I'll make your so perfect for Knuckles."

"Really?! Thank you, Amy!" Yuki squealed, pulling Amy into a hug.

"No problem, Yuki. So tell me, do you have a type of guy you're interested in?"

"Well, I don't really have a type. I just want someone to treat me nicely and be a gentleman. I really like a guy that has a great personality and is honest. I care more about the inside of a guy instead of the outside." Yuki said sincerely.

"That's so sweet."

Amy couldn't understand why a sweet and amazing girl like Yuki saw herself as unattractive. She was pretty both on the outside and inside. Amy contemplated asking her for a reason, but at the same time, didn't want to pry into her affairs. After thinking for a bit, she decided to ask.

"Hey, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure. What do you want to ask?"

"I hope this isn't invasive, but... how come you don't see yourself as beautiful?" Amy asked with a gentle voice.

Yuki was surprised by the sudden question, and didn't know how to answer. She didn't have a definite reason for her low self-esteem. It was just something she had since she could remember. Since she knew she wasn't normal and that she was an angel.

"Well, I guess it's because that I just see myself as plain and not really noticeable. I'm pretty... abnormal in a sense too."

"Everyone has something quirky about themselves, Yuki. In my opinion, you're so sweet and pretty. Knuckles is lucky to go out with you."

"Thanks Amy. I'm glad that he has friends like you. It's hard to find people you can count on to help you." Yuki said, picking up a cupcake.

"Yeah it is. Don't worry. I'm going to make you look smashing for Knuckles tomorrow and help you with anything else you might need." Amy said, grabbing her own cupcake.

"Thank you, Amy. I knew it was a good idea to come to you for help."

They both tapped their cupcakes together in a simple toast while smiling and began to eat.

 _MEANWHILE_

The boys were hanging out in Tails's workshop, and Knuckles was busy punching the wall. Tails was working on a new invention and Sonic was busy relaxing in a chair reading a magazine.

"What's up with him?" Tails asked.

"He's nervous about taking Yuki out on their date tomorrow." Sonic said nonchalantly.

"What am I going to do?! I don't know the first thing about taking a girl on a great date! I mean, how do I impress her?! What does she look for in a guy?! How do I keep myself from messing up?" Knuckles yelled.

"Knuckles, chill! Yuki already likes you, so I think you can calm down a little. I don't think my wall can take more of your punches." Tails said.

"Alright. I'm calming down now. I just want to make sure tomorrow is perfect and that I impress Yuki enough that she'll want to hang out with me more."

"You're overthinking it, dude. Yuki doesn't seem like the type of girl that has high standards when it comes to dating. If she did, she probably wouldn't have agreed to going out with you yesterday." Sonic said.

"I guess you're right. But I don't know what to do for tomorrow. I want it to be special for her. A day that she'll enjoy."

"Well, Yuki seems to be the type of girl that enjoys simple things, and she doesn't look high maintenance. Maybe you guys could relax on the beach and watch the stars or see a fun movie together." Tails added.

"Or you guys can have a picnic or a romantic dinner on the beach and try to kiss her under the moonlight." Sonic said teasingly.

"That sounds perfect! Aside from the kissing thing. But I know I want to make this great and not be a screw up tomorrow. If I say something stupid or crazy, I can kiss my chances with Yuki goodbye."

" _IF_ you say something stupid?" Sonic asked, looking at Knuckles with a incredulous look.

"You know what I mean! I don't want to ruin this date! Yuki's pretty amazing, and I've never felt this way before about a girl. I want to treat her like the princess she is."

Tails were moved by his friend's words and came up with an idea.

"Well, we could help you during your date, and I know how to do it." Tails said.

Tails grabs a box from a shelf and sets it on the tables. He removes the lid to reveal 5 mini earpiece speakers.

"I made these earpieces in case we ever got the chance to go on covert missions. They have mini microphones inside and can be connected to our communicators for two-way speaking. Knuckles, you put this in your ear, and we can tell you what to do and what to say to Yuki tomorrow."

"Awesome! Can we use these to sneak into Egghead's lair and mess with all his stuff while he's sleeping?" Sonic smirked while grabbing one from the box.

" _After_ we help Knuckles tomorrow, Sonic." Tails snatched the earpiece from his best friend's hand.

"You guys are the best! I know tomorrow will go great with you two helping me!" Knuckles said hugging his best friends.

"You're welcome, buddy." Sonic responded by patting Knuckles' back.

 _LATER THAT NIGHT_

Yuki was back at home, looking through her wardrobe for the perfect outfit for her date. She was so nervous and excited at the same time.

" _My first ever date with a mortal boy! Tomorrow! I hope it goes well. Last thing I want is for him to think I'm a dork."_

She pulls out two dresses her mother gave her; one was a strapless silver dress that reached her knees with a sweetheart neckline and another was a navy blue dress with short sleeves that fell above her knees. She walked towards her full length mirror holding both dresses and looked at her reflection.

"I wonder which one he would like more. I'm sure Amy will give me her style advice tomorrow."

Yuki put her clothes back in the closet and decided to get ready for bed.

 _"I know I'm going to need a lot of rest for tomorrow night. Mom was right about the mortal world being so exciting. Though I never thought a guy would ask me out, especially a guy like Knuckles._ " Yuki thought while putting on her pajamas and lying on her bed.

 _"When I wake up in the_ _morning, I'm going to be getting ready for the most exciting day of my life."_

Yuki falls asleep with a smile on her face and dreams of how her first date will be like.

 _SAME TIME, IN THE FOREST_

Knuckles was getting ready to fall asleep in a hammock in the forest, but was too excited about his date with Yuki to think about sleep. Knuckles lies down on the hammock and starts thinking about the ways he can impress Yuki tomorrow.

 _"So it's tomorrow. My first date with Yuki! I can't wait to spend time with her and make her feel like the princess she is. I just hope I impress her enough for a second date."_

Knuckles falls asleep with a wide grin on his face, dreaming about being with the girl that has been on his mind since he first saw her.

* * *

Both Yuki and Knuckles are excited for their date! How will it go? Stay Tuned!

Started my new school year at a new college, and I'm loving it! Sorry it took so long to post. College can be a distraction from writing more. Please leave a review!


End file.
